


A Petty Lesson

by RosieToast



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, a little silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieToast/pseuds/RosieToast
Summary: Dawson found a way to make Basil understand the importance of basic communication, even if you're the best detective in London.





	A Petty Lesson

Basil had never had a friend in his adult life. Not really as a child, either. 

“That I deduced long ago, old chap,” Dawson replied dryly without looking away from his newspaper when Basil told him so one quiet evening. 

The blasé response irked the detective who bristled in his seat across from the doctor, both in their armchairs by the fireplace. “Then you’ll excuse me for not understanding what I’ve done to upset you.” He snarled between his teeth, eyes fixated on the inexplicably cold doctor. He’d spent the entire day reviewing the events of the past two weeks in an attempt to determine the cause of the doctor’s uncharacteristically cool demeanour as of late. He’d come up blank, even when considering his own behaviour from the average person’s perspective.

Dawson looked up from his paper now, face frustratingly blank but for a surface-level concern, “you haven’t upset me, old boy. Whatever gave you that impression?” 

Basil could feel a twitch in his eye coming on. Confound that doctor! “For three full weeks now you have been out galavanting all day, every day - and often into the night! And when you do stay in, you’re squirreled away in your room or else taking off to complete this or that new chore or errand. It would give a man the impression he is being avoided, would it not?” Basil all but pouted as he puffed on his pipe, still glaring at the mouse across from him. He’d always known Dawson was a social creature, had figured the man would go out often, but not like this: not consistently for weeks at a time. There seemed to be a sudden influx of friends - old and new - that demanded the doctor’s attention. Basil did not like it. 

Dawson’s expression slowly grew coy as he tilted his head just slightly while inquiring, “you have been upset by my erratic schedule, have you?”

Basil sensed he’d walked into a trap somehow. His body tensed in a new way as the rage slowly quieted, replaced with a small anxiety. “Indeed, we’ve barely got a word in these past weeks…” 

Dawson folded the paper and then rested his hands on it, his fingers steepled together. “It’s a rather cold feeling you get when your friend - one you live with, no less! - disappears with barely a word, keeps irregular hours, and does not take the time to maintain even the most basic of rapport.” He smiled sadly. 

Basil sat stunned. Not by Dawson’s words, but for his own idiocy. “I am a fool,” he murmured, unable to look at the doctor in that moment. 

“We are all fools in our own way, old chap.” 

“I suppose we are,” he looked up at Dawson to find the usual cheery visage he was so used to. He smiled back, finally relaxed enough to settle properly into his chair and enjoy his pipe. “I will do better as your friend and flatmate, Dawson. That I promise you.” 

Dawson bowed his head in acknowledgement, “and I will make sure you keep that promise.” 

The men laughed quietly. Already Basil was feeling as though the world had been righted, his doctor really was an astounding man. He smirked, though, as a thought came to him, “I must admit I’m a bit surprised at you, Dawson.” 

The other mouse had already opened the paper again, intent upon finishing the entire thing before bed. He looked up, “how so?” 

“I would never have suspected you of acting so pettily.” Basil cocked his brow. 

“Sometimes one must get into the shoes of the individual they’re trying to catch, isn’t that true, detective?” Dawson shot back without missing a beat. 

Basil gaped at the doctor momentarily before he began laughing. “You got me there, old boy!” Another thought occurred to him, “does that mean you’ve been going out every day just to vex me?” 

At this Dawson blushed a little, “I wouldn’t say I did it _ just _to vex you. I genuinely wanted to spend time with my other friends, although I may have done so in excess when I realized it would make for a good lesson.” 

Basil didn’t bother hiding the grin that was spreading across his face, “so that means you’ll be around more often again, right?” 

Dawson gave a look of patient exasperation, as though to an over-exuberant child, “for now, yes, while I recover from my little bender.” 

“Excellent! There’s much I’ve been meaning to discuss with you, and there’s a composition I’m working on I would like your feedback on…” 

“Do please give me, at least, time to read my paper, Basil.” 

Basil cleared his throat, embarrassed, “of course, old chap, take your time.” 

They fell into a comfortable quiet. _ ‘Yes, this is how it should be. _” Basil thought happily to himself, fully aware of how selfish he was being, and not giving a damn. 


End file.
